board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Raka draws B8ers as Pokemon gym leaders
Raka draws B8ers as Pokemon gym leaders was a drawing project done by Raka_Putra that ran from January 28th to March 11th 2015. In it, Raka draws 25 users who posted in the topic (exceeding the initial number of 15) as gym leaders from the Pokemon video game series. Each user can pick a type for their gym leader and, optionally, pick another type to add to the previous poster's. They may also pick a preferred gender, with female being the default gender. A complete set consists of a drawing of the user (also including their username, a gym leader title, their signature Pokemon, and their badge), a list of the Pokemon in their team, and a pre-battle quote. The earliest-drawn users are more likely to get the complete set. Results *1 Steiner http://s9.postimg.org/4mb4dae1b/Steiner.png Team: Zebstrika Manectric Helioptile Galvantula "People are prone to wrongdoings. And it is my duty as a Gym Leader - no, as a fellow human being, to stop the injustice running rampant in this world. And to that end, I welcome you, worthy challenger, to hone my ability and keep my sword from rusting." *2 Regaro http://s9.postimg.org/fwrq7ozv3/Regaro.png Team: Clefable Audino Malamar (Mega) Absol "A million deaths is a statistic. A single death is an accident." *3 Great_Paul http://s24.postimg.org/8bwx1m0px/Great_Paul.png Team: Chesnaught Mienshao Gallade Hitmontop "Trainer, how do you challenge yourself? For me, even with my hands tied behind my back, the one who came before you was a hardly worthwhile fight. Now, give me your best!" *4 OrangeCrush980 http://s29.postimg.org/4szu7m3uv/Orange_Crush.png Team: Magnezone Ampharos Rotom "Recently, it was discovered that we can train both people and Pokemon by stimulating the muscles using electric pulses. As I work with electric Pokemon all day, that means I can be the strongest gym leader!" *5 swordz9 http://s8.postimg.org/ooub89dvp/Swordz9.png Team: Meowstic Alakazam Beheeyem Mr. Mime "Both Pokemon battle and showbiz relies on the razzle and dazzle. Once you can wow the audience or your opponent, there's no way you can lose. Now, ladies and gentlemen, please enjoy the battle!" *6 Gatarix http://s10.postimg.org/5ymvqz5yx/Drakeryn.png Team: Kingdra Goodra (Mega) Altaria "I still remember the day I became a Pokemon Trainer. I felt nervous, excited, happy, and just a bit scared. Since then, I've met friends, foes, legendary Pokemon, and even organizations that want to harm both people and Pokemon...all of them have made me who I am. Fight me, trainer, and you face all that I've learned!" *7 SomeKindOfJoke http://s29.postimg.org/m5acamrk7/Some_Kind_Of_Joke.png Team: Lapras Jynx Froslass Vanilluxe "Welcome, welcome! It is very nice to have you here with us. Now, tell me a bit about yourself -- what is it that you seek from your journey? Fame, fortune, adventure? Well, we'll get back to that later because it's time for our battle!" *8 Lucavi000 http://s30.postimg.org/6i2jjvnr5/Lucavi.png Team: Bisharp (Mega) Lucario Skarmory Magneton "What is it? You have 10 seconds. I'm in a really important phase of the-- Oh, you're a challenger. Very well then, I'll beat you in a snap!" *9 Zylothewolf http://s1.postimg.org/k0xz7hkz3/Zylo.png Team: Ninetales Chandelure Mightyena (Mega) Houndoom "Heheh, so you're here, punk. You will regret this day as the day you face the roaring fires of hell!" *10 Snake5555555555 http://s24.postimg.org/50rngal5x/Snake.png Team: Gothitelle Gengar Trevenant (Mega) Sableye *11 Shaduln http://s10.postimg.org/5px5u9ikp/Shaduln.png Team: Drifblim Chatot Hawlucha (Mega) Aerodactyl "Planes are great! You can fly high up in the air and see the world from above. That's why I love Flying Pokemon. Before I get my pilot license, I can already feel the wind against my hair. Let me show you how great they are!" *12 JeffreyRaze http://s18.postimg.org/iu115qxix/Jeffrey.pn Team: Wormadam - S Excavalier (Mega) Mawile Aegislash "Hiya! Did you come to see me? Thanksies! It really, truly, made my day! I saw your fights and they were, like, totally amazing! But, you know, I'm pretty good myself! Just for you, I'll show you my ultra special setlist! Here I go!" *13 Johnbobb http://s3.postimg.org/3meb5imeb/John.png Team: Klefki Golurk Carbink Claydol *14 Scarletspeed7 http://s9.postimg.org/f7a80okvz/Scarlet.png Team: (Mega) Sharpedo Weavile Malamar Zoroark "It seems I've underestimated you! For a normal trainer like you to find me...you are one meddlesome kid. But that was the easy part. Can you keep up with me? You will be gone before you know it!" *15 mcflubbin http://s14.postimg.org/sccrt4981/Mcflubbin.png Team: Lapras Cloyster Gyarados Walrein *16 norenxaq http://s14.postimg.org/tvhcpkuk1/norenxaq.png Team: Dragonite Haxorus Garchomp Dragonite *17 Eddv http://s4.postimg.org/wddn6godp/Eddv.png Team: Arbok Ariados Dragalge Scolipede *18 CelesMyUserName http://s23.postimg.org/t2h24vemj/Gmun.png Team: Raichu Dedenne Pachirisu *19 Anagram http://s2.postimg.org/o496vhz09/Anagram.png Team: Blastoise Rapidash Jynx Smeargle (with Ice Burn) *20 GenesisMana http://s14.postimg.org/rd9zoldrl/Genny.png Team: Dewott Vaporeon Kingdra Empoleon *21 Stevie3V http://s23.postimg.org/q266ojn1n/Stevie.png Team: Arcanine Typhlosion Talonflame *22 Ainoxi http://s10.postimg.org/i1sfu8wfd/Ainoxi.png Team: ZUBATS *23 Pokalicious http://s1.postimg.org/6v9pbpfz3/Pokalicious.png Team: Scizor (Mega) Heracross Vespiquen Kricketune *24 Murphiroth http://s7.postimg.org/guv6q06hn/Murphiroth.png Team: Florges Vileplume Chesnaught Bellossom *25 Strife2 http://s24.postimg.org/9oq3q6c1x/Strife2.png Team: Mismagius Gengar Roserade